


i'd give you all the years of my life

by katana_fleet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katana_fleet/pseuds/katana_fleet
Summary: Octavia scowled and bit into her fruit with a vengeance. Then she looked up, a gleam in her eye that immediately switched Clarke from her relaxed state to a sort of fear. “You should kiss him.” She nodded toward her brother.“What?” she and Bellamy asked in unison.





	i'd give you all the years of my life

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'i couldn't be more in love' by the 1975. i own nothing at all. if i did, bellarke would be canon. a bit of trash based on my own experience (friend m told me to kiss friend k when we all saw person who liked friend k but who friend k never wanted to talk to again. for the record, i did not kiss friend k) as well as a bit of ‘new girl’ 2x15. a complete mess™.
> 
> read over by katniss-annabeth-luna-mellark who said it was cute and that's the only affirmation i need so all the appreciation to her as always <3

Clarke wasn’t sure how Bellamy and Echo were getting along now that they were freshly broken-up, but judging by Bellamy’s face, they weren’t really remaining friends.

It was funny, too, because Bellamy seemed like the kind of guy who could remain friends with an ex no matter what. But Clarke wasn’t going to question it, because it meant that Bellamy was finally single—no, because she knew it had been a mutual break-up, and now they could both be happier. Nothing else, no other reasons.

But Bellamy’s eyes were wary and slightly terrified as Echo wandered closer to her and Octavia and Bellamy’s picnic table, stopping to talk to Jackson and Miller for a minute. They’d pulled the table out of Sanctum’s diner (or bar, she wasn’t sure what it was) and were eating their lunches out under the double suns. Clarke was on a break from volunteering in the infirmary, and the siblings were just hungry.

Clarke craned her head to see over Octavia’s shoulder, and Echo’s own eyes were not friendly. She looked vaguely murderous—more so than usual.

“What is it?” Octavia asked, turning to see what Clarke was trying not to stare at. Bellamy reached across the table and whacked at his sister. “Oh. Azgeda traitor.”

“Octavia…” Bellamy muttered.

Octavia scowled and bit into her fruit with a vengeance. Then she looked up, a gleam in her eye that immediately switched Clarke from her relaxed state to a sort of fear. “You should kiss him.” She nodded toward her brother.

“_What_?” she and Bellamy asked in unison, turning to stare at each other before looking back at a smirking Octavia. Bellamy’s eyes widened to an alarming degree.

“I can’t—”

“Why—”

“Come on! It’ll make Echo go away! And you two can get rid of this ridiculous will-you-won’t-you.”

“O!”

“What?”

Echo grinned at Miller and clapped him on the shoulder, turning back toward Clarke’s table. Her grin disappeared and purpose filled her face.

Bellamy glanced at Echo, then back at Clarke. That was when she decided. He looked tired, so tired, and even if Echo was only coming over to say hi or even mend fences, Bellamy wasn’t in any state of mind to do that.

So, with such generous thoughts in mind, Clarke leaned over and kissed him. It wasn’t a long kiss, just a peck long enough that Clarke could see through half-open eyes Echo stopping and whirling back around without approaching the table.

Bellamy pulled away, ending the kiss as quickly as it had begun. Octavia bounced in her seat, gleeful at her machinations. Clarke stared at the table.

The lunch ended with Octavia commenting on the weather before leaving for the hunting party’s meeting, and her and Bellamy attempting to make conversation before he claimed he was needed in the armory and she ran back to the infirmary. Only when she got back to her patients, one of whose fever had gone up a full degree while she was at lunch, did she let herself think.

\--

When she wandered back to her room in the inn that night, absolutely starving due to an unwillingness to run into anyone especially a certain freckled curly-haired person, Bellamy was waiting outside of the infirmary.

“How was your day?” he asked quietly.

“Fine,” she said. “Rose is still sick, but she’ll definitely pull through.”

“Good.” He nodded, falling into step with her.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. The bugs outside the main city were chirping, making a sort of music in the background.

Finally she had to break the silence. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, all quiet and awkward, not with him. Not with them.

“Bell—”

“Clarke—”

“You go first.”

“Okay.” He stopped walking, and she turned around to see his face. “Echo and I broke up because I was never really in love with her. I loved her, but I wasn't _in love_. You know?”

Clarke stared. “You don’t need to tell me—”

“No, I really do.” He took a deep breath. He opened his mouth to say something else, but she interrupted.

“I’m sorry I kissed you. That wasn’t how—”

He flew down and kissed her instead of letting her finish, this kiss firmer and more serious and the kind that set her blood simmering.

When he finally pulled away, she had no idea how her hands had ended up on his jaw, or how his own hands had ended up halfway up her shirt, or how long they’d been standing there. They stood and breathed for a second, not moving at all, just breathing in the same air.

“Bellamy…” she finally whispered.

He smiled, slightly shaky but still the most beautiful thing she’d seen on the planet of wondrous beauty. “I wasn’t in love with Echo because I’m in love with you.”

Clarke took a step closer, settling her arms around his neck. Somehow, the look in his eyes, an openness that she’d never really seen before, made it easier to say what she’d had in her heart for so long. “I was going to say, earlier, that I’m sorry I kissed you because that wasn’t _ how _ I wanted to kiss you. And I love you too.”

Bellamy grinned before he leaned down to kiss her again. “I’ve loved you for like a year, you know? I didn’t know it really, Echo was the one who realized it. I couldn’t believe that she put up with that for so long. She really shouldn't have.”

Clarke snorted. “No, she shouldn't have. I guess I owe her a fruit basket or something. Or else a punch in the face, since she didn’t break up with you sooner.”

“How long…” His voice trailed off, too shy to ask what he wanted to know.

“How long have I loved you?” He nodded, his thumb tracing a pattern on her hip that made it really hard to concentrate. “I realized I loved you a few days after Praimfaya.”

Bellamy’s mouth fell open and she couldn’t help laughing. “That long? Seven years?”

“Oh yeah.” Clarke laughed as Bellamy shook his head. His face was so precious that she couldn’t not kiss him again.

Bellamy scowled when she pulled away. “Well, if you count it in how many years we actually lived instead of just the ones we were actually awake for, you’ve loved me for over a hundred years.”

Clarke nodded. “That’s too long to carry a torch for someone, so it’s good that Echo broke up with you.”

“It was mutual,” he muttered.

She snorted as he pulled her into a hug. If she knew Echo at all, it hadn’t been.

\--

Two days later, two days where she and Bellamy had talked about the past few years and started to figure out how to be together and made out in twenty-four places in town, Echo finally cornered her. They just skipped the small talk, Echo jumping straight into “Did he finally confess his feelings? I mean I’ve seen you two kissing all over the place, but did he say that he loves you?”

Clarke nodded, not knowing if Echo had a knife on her.

“Good,” Echo said, nodding and turning away.

Bellamy appeared behind her a few seconds later. “What did Echo want?”

Clarke kissed his cheek. “I just got the ex’s blessing.” Bellamy raised an eyebrow, just about as surprised as she was. Turned out that Echo was basically the perfect ex-girlfriend.

“What’s up?” Octavia asked, appearing in front of them just as unexpectedly as Bellamy’s presence had been. Clarke noticed a cut on her hand that she instantly wanted to clean.

“Clarke’s loved me for two hundred years,” Bellamy said smugly.

“Called it,” Octavia said just as smugly. “No one kisses someone like that just on a dare.”

Clarke grinned and Bellamy wrapped his arm around her. Maybe not, but she was definitely glad she had.


End file.
